Known devices for opening bottles are divided into two principal categories: corkscrews (also known as cork pullers), in which the device is used to extract a stopper made of corkwood or plastics from the neck of the bottle, in general a wine bottle; and bottle cap openers (also known simply as bottle openers), in which the device is used for opening bottles closed with crown caps or capsules.
Known corkscrews are comprised of a self-tapping screw, called a worm, which is screwed into the stopper and to which is subsequently applied an axial traction force that is sufficient to defeat the friction that keeps the stopper in place, so extracting it. In some models of corkscrews the traction force is exerted directly by the user, while in others it is amplified by means of levers cooperating with a rack, and in others it is produced by exploiting the Archimedes screw principle. Generally the corkscrew is made of steel or of zinc alloys with, occasionally, some portions made of wood, such as the handle in manual models.
The bottle cap opener is usually comprised of a metal bar that has an opening or a slot into which the cap is inserted in such a way that one side of the slot rests on top of the cap, acting as a fulcrum, and the other side acts on the edge of the cap, lifting it. Bottle cap openers are made in countless shapes and finishes.
The term “bottle opener” is usually used to indicate devices that combine different opening systems, including a bottle cap opener and a corkscrew. In particular, devices are known that are provided with a threaded portion, acting as a corkscrew, and a widened portion provided with a slot, acting as a bottle cap opener.
Therefore, for clarity, the term “bottle opening device” is used herein to indicate a device for opening bottles that is provided both with a corkscrew, and more generically with a threaded portion that is adapted to be screwed into a stopper, and also with a bottle cap opener, and more generally with a slot inside which the cap to be lifted and removed is inserted.
Bottles, in particular bottles made of glass, have a thin capsule made of a flexible material wrapped around the neck to cover the stopper.
Usually, to remove this capsule, small knives or toothed blades are used to make a cut around such capsule in order to remove it and gain access to the stopper.
Nowadays, devices for opening bottles are known that are provided with means that are especially designed to perform the cut in the capsule.
However, these known devices provided with capsule cutting means are not entirely devoid of problems and drawbacks.
In particular, in the known devices the cutting portions are not suitably covered but on the contrary they are located in portions of the device that come into contact with the user's hand, so exposing the user to the risk of cuts and wounds.
Moreover, in known devices the cutting portion is incorporated in a fixed and permanent manner to the device, and this is particularly disadvantageous because, if the cutting portion is damaged, the entire device must be discarded.
Moreover, the capsule cutting means incorporated in known devices are not capable of adapting easily to different sizes of bottle necks